


my superman, oh my superman

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and mickey is embarressed and wants to disappear, ian is drunk and adorable, lip is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: IAN BEING very DRUNK AND MICkey taking him home and ian says a lot of embarrassing things about mickey and he’s blushing and the gallaghers laugh and lip teases him about it the next day and ian doesn’t understand why <3 make this happen it would be perfect<br/>| gallavich - shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	my superman, oh my superman

**_Anonymous: IAN BEING very DRUNK AND MICkey taking him home and ian says a lot of embarrassing things about mickey and he’s blushing and the gallaghers laugh and lip teases him about it the next day and ian doesn’t understand why <3 make this happen it would be perfect_ **

****

* * *

 

If Mickey knew this would mean being a fucking caretaker for drunk Ian, he might have considered being his boyfriend.

Or maybe not.

Jesus, and it wasn’t like the dude was easy to hold up, especially not when drunk Ian wanted to explore and touch everything they came across.

It took Mickey almost ten minutes just to get in through the fucking door to his own home, with Ian stopping for the smallest of detail, or just stopping in mid-step just to tell him about something Mickey didn’t find interesting at all, like how they changed the public toilets or how one neighbour puked on the couch.

“Mick, _nooo_ ”, Ian complained, trying to get out of Mickeys grip, “you didn’t see it, they had like twenty frogs.”

“Just get inside your damn house, will you?”

“Twenty frogs”, Ian said seriously, and giggled sweetly at him, and Mickey tried to hold back his small smile but failed.

“Forget about it, let’s get your ass inside.”

“My ass doesn’t wanna go inside”, Ian insisted, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Yes it does”, Mickey argued, “so come on now, idiot.”

The door opened above them, just as Mickey tried to drag him up the stairs, and he knew it was Lip without having to look up, he just heard the loud sigh and knew.

“You gonna fucking help me or stay there and stare all night?”

“What the fuck happened?” Lip asked and let out a laugh, reaching out to grab Ian’s other hand.

“Had a bit too much to drink”, Mickey shrugged, but Ian just let out a loud _hah!_ and poked him in the chest.

“There’s no such thing as drinking too much, Mick, and you know it!”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “for you it fucking is.”

Ian let out a snort, glaring angrily at Mickey, who just smiled wider at him, and Lip looked between them with eyebrows high on his forehead, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Mickey gave him a sharp glare to shut him up.

“Is he okay?” Debbie asked, looking out from inside.

“Debs!” Ian exclaimed happily, “jesus, have you grown bigger during the night? You’re a woman now!”

She smiled. “Yeah, sure, Ian.”

“Wow. Mickey, do you see her? She looks great! She’s gonna be just as beautiful as me.”

“Full of confidence, are we?” Mickey mumbled as he helped Ian in to the house.

The full Gallagher family was sitting around the dinnertable, talking loudly to each other, like always, Mickey wasn’t even a bit surprised.

“I’m feeling kind of tired”, Ian mumbled, leaning onto Mickey like he was his lifeline, and Mickey just let him, to make things easier, it was not like anyone would remember it tomorrow.

“ _Heeeey,_ guys!” Ian shouted and waved at his family, “I had such a great night!”

“Yeah, tell us about it”, Fiona smiled, getting up from her chair to grab Ian’s shoulder lightly to say hello, “you should go upstairs, Ian, rest a bit.”

“Did you know Mickey is such a _sweetheart?_ ”

Lip choked on air, “that was something I never thought I’d hear in my entire life.”

“He carried me home all the way!” Ian said and pointed proudly at Mickey who groaned loudly.

“Shut the fuck up, will you? Come on, Ian.”

“He’s like, so strong, have you seen his arms? You should totally see his arms, they’re like, they’re like _my life_!”

Mickey glared at Ian, and Lip smirked widely, “super-arms, ey?”

“He’s a bit like my superman”, Ian agreed, and Mickey wanted to smash his face against the wall and black out, and he would, if it wasn’t for the fact that if he let go of Ian he would fall down on the floor.

“Sure he is”, Fiona agreed and grinned just as big as Lip and yes, Mickey thought about killing himself right there on the spot.

“And his eyes”, Ian continued, “I really like your eyes, Mick, have I said that before?”

“No, and you should never say it again”, Mickey bit out, dragging his boyfriend’s stupid ass towards the stairs.

“They’re like _stars_ ”, Ian mumbled lovely, “just like your legs, you have really nice legs!”

“Shut your mouth, Ian”, Mickey groaned in embarrassment.

“I like your mouth”, Ian frowned slightly.

Lip was laughing loudly now, “let your superman carry you up the stairs in his amazing arms, alright?”

“Yeah, you’re right”, Ian nodded shortly.

“Quickly, before we get a comment about his dick or something”, Fiona said and rolled her eyes, but she had a soft smile on his lips.

Ian looked over at her with a serious look. “There’s nothing wrong about his dick”, he said, frowning deeply, and that was enough action for at least forever.

“We’re going upstairs, _now_ ”, Mickey growled quietly, trying desperately to hide his flushing cheeks by staring into the wall, away from Lip’s searching eyes.

“Ey, your superman is blushing!” Lip exclaimed, giving them a thumbs up.

“You shut the fuck up before I shoot your heads out”, Mickey warned.

“He’s adorable”, Ian nodded eagerly before Mickey finally managed to drag his ass up the stairs. Not that he would admit it out loud, but he did kind of like the attention he got around Ian, even though he wouldn’t remember what he said the next morning.

Mickey was right, he didn’t, it was clear by the confused look on his face when the next morning they walked down the stairs a few minutes after waking up, finding Lip’s face split in to a smirk.

“Hope your superman will be just as much of a sweetheart as yesterday, a’ight?”

Mickey threw some comment about ripping his guts out before pushing Ian out of the door without explaining what Lip was talking about.


End file.
